zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 19: The Money Tree
'The Money Tree '''is the 19th chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in the volume 5 manga. Premise ''Akane obtains a wonderful bonsai tree that begins to bloom money! But as more and more money appears, Akane can't help but notice that several people are beginning to vanish... Yomi's Introduction Yomi sees the Reader while patiently waiting in line. She greets them and holds up a coin, explaining how people often spend money without second thought. Today's lesson is about money. Summary Akane listens as Julie -a rich classmate- tells the other girls about spending winter break in Hawaii, surrounded by other girls she invited over. While she is a little envious she doesn't mind very much since Julie usually gives her souvenirs- although the girl next to her, her friend, complains to her about how much of a bitch she is. The other girls go on about how lucky Julie is to be so wealthy but she insists its nothing special before noticing Akane's skirt. She brings up how she's worn it two days in a row now and teases her, which turns into cruel mocking as they begin to wonder if she has any money. It's then Julie remembers something and brings the girls to a vault in a nearby room, but before revealing what's inside she tells the girls that she can't tell anyone and reveals a small, strange look withered plant. She explains that this bonsai tree is the cause of their wealth, but while everyone is amazed Akane finds herself feeling gloomy as she rubs her eyes. She thinks about why everyone would be so cruel towards her, mentally claiming that she wears this skirt a lot as it's her favorite. She remains in a foul mood as she returns home and sadly counts her money. She remarks that it's impossible to buy clothing with such a small amount and thinks about what she could buy if she did have money- like new clothes, manga, and video games. It's then she's called for dinner. She gets up to leave her room but along the way she happens to spot the bonsai tree outside of the back door and curiously approaches it, wondering if its the same one. To her surprise she finds money hanging from it and begins inspecting it further when her mother approaches to hand her the phone. Julie asks Akane if she saw the tree and explains how it's gone missing, giving Akane enough proof to determine this must be the same tree. However, she can't bring herself to say anything and claims someone must have stole it before hanging up. Due to Julie's relentless cruelty from earlier, she finds that it's deserved punishment; but she'll return it later. The next day Akane visits the grocery store to test the money out and she leaves with a few large bags, surprised the money was real and usable. She begins to leave until she finds an arcade- and surprised to find a large, adorable Pinny-Guzzu and uses her money to win it -much to the amazement of the employees- as she recalls how she could never do this in the past. Her mother wouldn't let her since it would cost a lot of money. Akane makes her way home but she can't resist picking up a few new video games after passing the store. As expected, when she gets home she has a lot to explain when her parents find her with these new items. They demand an explanation and with no other choice she brings them out to the tree, explaining what she knows about it. When asked where she found it, she claims it had been in their yard- which isn't technically a lie. While they seem hesitant, her parents are ultimately happy by the sudden wealth, with her father quickly taking to it like she had. They begin to use the money on things like purchasing new items, eating out at expensive places, and Akane decides to keep the tree a bit longer since everyone seems to be enjoying it. A few days pass and by this point, her brand new fashionable attire has caught the attention of her friend -and Julie- after she brings up that she saw the brand of dress in a magazine. Julie observes them, with Akane unaware. At home Akane prepares to discard trash when her mother stops her. She recognizes the coin bank and asks why she would get rid of it, and Akane claims that with the tree making dollar bills they don't need change and coin banks now. She doesn't understand why her mother won't let go and just enjoy their newfound wealth like her father has, and she heads outside to collect the money from the tree when she sees something interesting. It's been planted into the ground now, but she assumes it's her dads doing when she notices Julie's hair tie on the ground. Thinking she is there she quickly tries to hide herself and the tree, but after waiting and nothing happens she realizes she isn't and heads back inside. The following day at school Akane is shocked to learn that Julie isn't there. Her friend mentions that she had been missing for over a day now, and even the police got involved. They begin to think of how strange it is, considering her mother vanished the day they had paid her family a visit as well, and she arrives home to find her mother speaking to the maids they ended up hiring. She reveals her father has gone missing and one woman suggests they contact the police. Her mother goes on to confess that she only just found out that he quit his job and spends his time drinking, so it's hard to say what could have happened to him. Later, Akane heads outside to look at the tree, wondering how three people could have vanished like this all of the sudden. She is joined by her mother, who isn't surprised to have found her there as Akane suggests they offer money to people to try to help find her missing dad. This causes her mother to express concern, and she mentions that money doesn't always make people happy, confusing Akane before she reveals the old coin bank. Akane disregards it saying that money has made them happier, and now they can afford anything and everything- so they should appreciate it, turning her back to her mother who can only helplessly watch as she realizes her daughter has become blinded by their wealth. Akane waits for an answer, but after getting no response she turns to see she is now missing. Terrified, she looks around to find nothing but the money tree. The sounds outside make her uneasy and she quickly gathers everything before contacting the police to update them. Now it is four people who have gone missing. Despite everything she did her parents couldn't be found. As a result, her questionable relatives suddenly show up saying she can't live alone in such times; although she manages to determine fairly quickly that they could care less about her and are only there to get their hands on the money. She steps outside to observe the tree again, wondering why they would have suddenly vanished when they had everything. Then she sees several dollar bills laying on the ground and a big lump in the ground and curious, she grabs a nearby shovel and digs it out to uncover the bank her mother brought out the night she went missing. She picks it up to notice it's heavier than before, and she realizes that her mother must have been saving little by little and putting it inside for the family, causing her to remember when she got it as a present one year. Sadly, Akane cries and begs for their return. As she recalls the words of her mother, she suddenly declares that she doesn't want the money if it means they aren't going to be around anymore, and she makes a desperate wish to see them again. Unknown to her, the mouth of the money tree begins to shift- and suddenly, the ground beneath her begins to cave in and she finds long roots tangle around her legs and arms to keep her in place. She is horrified as she watches the tree make a twisted expression, and is soon swallowed by the ground, desperately clawing and trying to pull herself to freedom. Sinking slowly into the ground, Akane remembers finding Julie's hair tie a while back, realizing that everyone who has gone missing is beneath the ground; the tree uses people as its nutrients to grow more money. She tries to call for help but her relatives, blinded by everything expensive in the home ignore her as the ground begins covering her mouth, and shortly after several dollar bills rain from the tree. A few years pass, and a new family moves into the home, impressed by how large it is. While they like it, they mention that they won't be able to afford it very long due to having a normal or less income. It's then their young son returns from the backyard with money and points out the large tree in the backyard after they ask where he got it. Unknown to them, beneath the dirt remains the rotting remnants of everyone the tree had taken nutrients from, tangled within its roots. Yomi's Epilogue Dressed up and on a luxurious chair, Yomi explains how Akane ended up losing everything as a ghost fans her. As long as greedy people will remain, so will the tree. She then picks up a small pot where a money tree resides and asks if the Reader would like to try cultivating it as well. Characters *Akane *Julie *Julie's Parents *Akane's Parents *The Money Tree *Akane's relatives Quotes Trivia *When Akane first counted her money, she has 1210 yen. This is equal to about 15 dollars. Gallery Category:Vol 5 Category:Manga Category:Chapters